Axis Powers Hetalia: Paint It, Black
by pokemonsonicgirl123
Summary: An amnesiac little albino girl stumbles onto the streets of an unknown suburban city. Rescued by America and his brother Canada, Canada decides to take the little girl under his wing. Knowing the girl has amnesia as well as small horns, little does he realize, however, is that black aliens are after her-and they want her dead. But who are they? And why do they want her dead?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, it's pokemonsonicgirl123 with my first ever fan fiction of ! =D And yes, it's about the anime I have been watching for some time, Hetalia, and I've been loving it so far! D Anyways, speaking of, I've only watched its movie, "Paint It, White!". And I later figured I could do a fan fiction counterpart entitled, "Paint It, Black!" Unlike the "Paint It, White!" counterpart, this fan fiction is likely to have some darker and more graphic tones, but I'll still keep its hilarity intact. ;D Okay, for now, I'm shutting up, so that you could enjoy this fan fiction! ;D

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Fan fiction & non-country character(s) (c) me. All rights reserved.

~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-Prologue - The Beginning-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~

It was a dark night. A dark night with a black sky. A dark night of the new moon. A dark night of unpleasant-looking clouds casting over. A dark night... of when the evil darkness begins to rise.

Feet pounding on the grass sounds below. Not the bareness, but the feet inside the pure white heeled wedge sandals. The sandals belonged to a girl; a little albino girl who looked no older than nine or ten years old. As expected from people born with albinism, her hair was pure white, and her innocent yet frightened eyes a crimson red-save for her pupils, which remained only black with reddish tints. Like her pure white hair and wedge sandals, she dons a pure white summer dress and pure white ribbons in her hair.

She appears to be running.

But who? And why?

Behind the frightened child are black creatures, who are dog-like in appearance with glowing red eyes, chasing her. It was either the girl was deathly afraid of dogs, or the dogs probably wanted her as fresh meat (so she believes)... or perhaps something else.

Sensing them gaining on her, the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart is pounding, and she has fear written all over her face.

Due to the darkness, the girl did not notice a large ditch in front of her. She blindly stepped on the edge and she painfully tumbled down the ramp straight into a large sewer tunnel, unconscious. The sewer tunnel was dark enough to hide her seemingly dead body, luckily.

The shadow dogs that were chasing her earlier stopped at the edge of the ditch. After some brief growling, they gave up the chase and dissolved into the grass.

Soon after, it began to rain. First a light drizzle; then at its own normal rate. At least for now, that is.

A quarter hour later the girl woke up, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She tried to stand upright, but she banged her head into a tunnel ceiling, inflicting intense pain inside her head. She clutched the back of her head and rolled into a ball, sobbing in pain. After the pain ceased mostly, the girl crawled out of the tunnel and made another attempt to stand upright, but lost her balance and fell on her bottom. She was still feeling painful in her head, even the rain had only worsened it bit by bit. At last, the girl made one final attempt to stand up and succeded, but something was off.

For some reason, she could not remember who she originally was, her surroudings, even the vicious dogs creatures who were chasing after her. And she was still a little disoriented. Her vision was blurry, and the rain didn't seem to help.

Soon, she began to shiver. It was raining so hard that it made herself wet and cold.

Suddenly, the girl heard a twig snap. She jerked her head to see, but nothing was there. But fear then took control of her and she darted to the other side of the ditch and climped up the wall-ramp. Easily, she scaled it quickly, but not after the shadow creatures had returned for yet another bone to pick. (Note that it's not talking about the dogs anymore.)* Then she ran as fast as she could through a thin forest.

Awhile, the girl felt like she was running away from nothing. Due to her severe memory loss, she felt like she was running through the wet darkness, with no one to run from and no place to run to for sanctuary. It's as if she has been running a thousand miles without any tire at all.

Who or what is she running from? And why? For what purpose? The albino girl could not find any answers due to her large amounts of her memory erased from the harsh tumbling.

Not far, the girl saw a light in the forest. She wondered if this light must be hope. Something that will answer all of her questions, and hopefully restore her memory.

But it turns out that she was wrong.

The girl almost tripped and fell on a middle-aged man.

"Hey, kid!" said the man in a gruff voice. "Watch where you're goin'!"

"I-I'm sorry!" said the girl innocently.

The man, who was carring a dark blue umbrella shot out a foul look and hastily turned to walk into the direction he's going.

That left the girl confused. She looked around her new surroundings. She was in a suburban town, though only some people were there and there are only a few cars.

Then the girl felt dizzy and put her hand on the brick wall of the building to maintain her balance. Awhile, she felt pain within her head, only it's less intense than the last time. Only a few of her most recent memories have been restored. She remembered a little bit of the shadow dogs who have been hunting her.

Fear once again took over her body once she believed that these creatures might be after her again. So ran to the right, as fast as she could, ignoring how very cold and wet she was, to find a place that looks as safe as possible from the shadow dogs.

She ran past the other few people who walked by, not giving a care if she bumped at least one or two of them. The coldness and the wetness is beginning to make her sick, but she didn't care; she has to run to a sanctuary. A safe sanctuary who could shelter her until she gets all of her memories back.

Eventually, the girl reached a crosswalk, but she failed to notice the "Don't Walk" light and darted into the crosswalk without a second thought. She slipped on a wet portion of the crosswalk and fell, onto her side, injuring herself in the process. Before she started to get up, a car drives towards her at a high speed. The girl's eyes widened in fear, but was too stiff to move away quickly. Could this really be the end of her?

Suddenly, an unknown force pushed her out of the way yelling "Gotcha!", whilst the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. With her eyes squeezed shut the entire time before she was rescued, she attempted to open them, but the cold had gotten better of her midway and fell unconscious once again, due to her body temperature dropping. Before fainting, she only caught a glimspe of a young man with blue eyes wearing angular glasses, panting.

~*Continued in chapter 2, the events which had occured during.*~


	2. Paint It, Black - Part One Chapter 1

And here I am with a new chapter to Paint It, Black! D This took me sooo~~ long to do this because A. My fingers are stiff from the cold, B. I've been having writer's block for a short period of time. ~ lol Anyways, this is the first chapter in which Canada and America make their own debut! =D This pretty much summarizes what has been going on duirng the little girl's runaway spree. Okay, enough of my rambling, relax and enjoy! 8D

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Fan fiction & non-country character(s) (c) Me. All rights reserved.

~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-~*+=-Chapter 1 - The Other Side-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~-=+*~

Canada twirled his finger around the straw in his mango smoothie as he sighed quietly. He and his twin brother America have only been sitting in McDonald's for even half an hour and yet he couldn't think up a better topic to converse about. Actually, America had been wolfing down on his Big Mac burger, speaking with his mouth full once every few or so bites. He mostly talked about how he and Canada are going to spend Easter vacation together, even though Easter Weekend was only a couple of weeks away. Several times before Canada opened his mouth to give out some suggestions, but his twin would keep interrupting him each time the meek nation does so.

Finally, Canada sipped out of his smoothie once again and sighed. The coldness of the smoothie almost gave him a chill before it ceased. The shy nation then looked outside the window. The sky is getting darker and the gray clouds are piling up. It looked like it's going to rain anytime soon.

As Canada blocked out America's stuffed speech while America was eating, he thought about how the two brothers are going to spend their Easter vacation together. He'd suggest that England would tag along, but considering how England and America acted around each other the last time, on Christmas, he scratched it off the list. The blonde shook his head in regret. It was the only suggestion he had on his head and he threw it in the trash can. Don't get him wrong; Canada loves America very dearly, even if America often acts obnoxious and gloats around, saying how awesome he is on one occasion and that the only hero is him on another.

Suddenly the Canadian heard a little _plip!_ on the window. Then another _plip!_ And another. Under a minute it started to rain. Canada took yet another sip out of his mango smoothie with his eyes still fixed on the window with raindrops streaking down the window.

"Ohh, it's raining already?" said America, a little exasperated.

A wave of relief rushed over the North American twin. _At least he wasn't talking with his mouth full this time,_ he thought.

"You gonna finish your smoothie, bro?" America asked his brother. "You've only barely gotten the half of it!"

"I-I'm fine, thanks," said Canada meekly. "I'm just not very hungry right now."

"You sure?" America was feeling concerned for his brother. "I can have the rest if you want me to-"

"I can handle it, thanks. You've already got your coke, anyway."

America finished his late bite of his Big Mac and swallowed it with a huge gulp. "Do you know what time it is? I accidentally left my phone at home."

Canada reached into his pants pocket, silently wishing that America would have brought his android phone along and produced his SmartPhone and scanned the screen. "It's almost eight," he replied. "We can take the bus and then go to my place."

"Why not just go to my place instead?" asked America.

"The address of my house is closer to the second bus stop," Canada replied. "Yours is only a few miles away. Plus it's usually cozy there..."

The American shrugged after thinking for half a minute. "Whatever's fine by me, bro." He picked up his tray and left, leaving Canada some time to think. It's mid-March right now and yet he still hasn't come up a way to spend Easter vacation with America. Of course, knowing him, he would throw an Easter party at his place and invite the other nations including Canada himself, Italy, Germany, Japan, Korea, Seychelles, France, England, Australia, Prussia, Austria, the Baltics, Spain, Romano, Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia. Even the Nordics, Egypt, Greece and Turkey would come along and join in on the fun. Even America would do something just like that.

America then arrives and picked up his coke he left on the table he and his brother were sitting, which is now half-empty. "Let's go before we miss the bus!"

Canada nodded once, "Right," and went with America outside taking his mango smoothie along with him so that he could finish it later. It was dark and rainy and people already have their umbrellas up. Canada then put his hood up as his brother did the same. Had he known about the weather for the evening and told America prior to eating out, he would have suggested that the two should bring their umbrellas just in case it rains tonight.

Eventually, the two made it to the bus stop which is only across the Mickey D. resturaunt and sat on the bench. It was a lucky thing the bench was sheltered with a black metal roof so that they couldn't get wet from the rain. Prior the the two them sitting, America then asked without hesitation. "So, you thought up anything yet? On Easter vacation?"

Canada, startled, shot an embarrassed look at his brother. "Uh, well," the Canadian began to answer shyly. "I-I was thinking if you have, um, a-any ideas. You know you always throw a party on Christmas, or Halloween, and invite all the nations there. So I was, um... wondering if you're planning to throw an Easter party."

America's face wrapped into a wide, excited grin. "Wow, dude! That's like, the awesomely best idea ever! Why didn't I think of that?! You're a real genius, man!"

Canada should be proud right now, but he seems confused at the same time. "You mean... you've never actually came up with that idea?"

"That should be totally awesome, Canada!" said the young nation excitedly as he wrapped his arm around the year-elder's neck, bringing him closer. "We'll invite every single nation to my place and you and I can host the whole party!"

The elder blonde felt himself flush slightly. "H-host... a-along with you?"

"Yeah! It'd be tons of fun, trust me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Canada couldn't believe what his brother is saying. He and America are going to be the hosts of the Easter party. All that just because of a simple suggestion? Then again, it wouldn't be such a bad idea, right? It'll be fun, much like America had said. But Canada shouldn't think too deeply of that. Then again, he started to regret ever having that idea in the first place. Sure, as America said before, it's the best idea anybody's ever come up with, but Canada only wished for somewhat of a quieter Easter vacation with America. "Or... you and I could spend it alone."

America's laughing came to a sudden halt, his expression fixated. "Uh, say wha?"

"Without England tagging along... you know," Canada said as he swallowed. "Or, um... m-maybe we could bring someone else along. M-maybe Japan or Seychelles."

America's happy yet maniacal expression relaxed to a confused face. "Huh? What's wrong with England tagging along? Why would we even pick either Japan or Seychelles to tag along?"

"U-uh, d-don't get me wrong," the Canadian stammered. "It's just that I should suggest picking someone else other than England. I'm not actually trying to sound mean or anything."

America thought it over for a few moments. "I don't know, though. Though I pretty much think that if England tages along, he'll only ruin the fun... Well, if you want to pick Japan or Seychelles, or both, I guess you could."

Canada didn't give an answer. He lowered his head in thought to the concrete walk as he took a large sip out of his smoothie. This time, it almost gave him a chill. A few minutes later, he began to hear footsteps. At first he brushed it off, thinking it was his imagination and that the rain wasn't making him think straight, but hte footsteps grew a little louder. It didn't sound like normal footsteps. It sounded more like running. He only shrugged it off, thinking it was a jogger or something.

"Hey, Canada?" America said shaking his brother's shoulder.

Canada responded quickly, "I-I'm just thinking it over," as he stammered. "But it's starting to get cold, even I can't think with this temperature."

America let out an exasperated sigh. "Just when the hell will that bus be here?! I wanna go to your house, like, right now!" Then in the distance, he sees a white figure running. As the figure came closer, it became the clear image of a little girl with white hair, red eyes, and dressed in all white running towards the crosswalk. _Has that girl lost her parents or something?_ was the only thing that came to his mind.

The girl let out a cry when she slipped on the wet asphalt and fell on her side, hurt. America, hearing the cry, looked to the girl with curiousity. He set his coke on the bench and speed-walked towards the crosswalk, worried for the little girl. Canada, noticing this, stands up. "America...?"

Glancing at the car headlights in the distance, America ran up to the crosswalk as fast as he could. Canada tried to call his brother to a halt, but it did no good. America then successfully pushed the girl out of the way of the car, saving her without a scratch on both of them. The driver then shot his head out of the open car window, angrily shouting, "What are you, crazy?!" before driving off.

Canada, concerned for America, calls out his name as he ran across the crosswalk towards his brother. America then stood up with the unconscious girl in her arms, panting. "Are you all right?" Canada asked.

America plastered a smirk. "You know it! The hero's always alright!"

The Canadian smiled with relief, but then averted his eyes to the unconscious girl. The girl gingerly shivered from the cold, as she looked all dressed for the summer. America took of his brown flight jacket he had been wearing over his navy blue hoodie and wrapped it around the shivering girl.

"We should take her to a hospital right away," America suggested. "She could be very sick from all that rain pouring."

"That's a great idea," Canada replied in agreement. "With this weather, she'd fall ill from the dampness."

-At the Hospital-

The North America brothers successfully brought the unconsious girl in the hospice just in time via taxi. Luckily the two hadn't been in the rain very long and America's body heat, combined with his flight bomber jacket, warmed up the girl, but only a little. Although throughout the trip, Canada could not help but stare at the girl with worry and confusion. Why would the girl be running in this weather at this hour? Then again, why would she be in a summer outfit especially when March is starting to end? Maybe she's just a runaway? That's Canada's only theory, but he can't be sure until the girl wakes up. But what throws the meek nation off is the girl's hair color. He wasn't in any way being prejudicial or anything of the sort, but the hair color reminded him of his friends Prussia and Russia's hair colors, even though Prussia's hair color was a little lighter than Russia's. However, the Candian shook it off as a coincidence since the girl isn't any at all related to Prussia or Russia.

Canada looked at the clock across from him in the waiting room. It was 8:13 when he and America arrived at the hospital. It had only been fifteen or so minutes since then. He can only pray that the girl hadn't suffered any injuries when America rescued her from suffering a fatal run-over. If there were any, it would just a nasty bump on her head and she'd recover. Right? _No, no._ Canada pushed that though out of his head since America wasn't the type to protect and hurt others at the same time, even if these hurtings were accidental.

A nurse then entered the room; Canada and America stood up simultaneously. "She's alright, right?" Canada asked.

"Yes, the girl is fine," the doctor replied. "Her injuries aren't that severe." She looked to America. "You did a noble thing in rescuing her."

"Hahaha! I'm up to anything if I can be a hero!" America boasted in his usual tone.

"Of course, you were both heroes back then." The nurse replied with a smile. Canada blushed with the notion of him and America being called "heroes." But he wanted to know more about the girl's condition. "She's not hurt at all, is she?"

"I can assure you two brothers that the girl is safe and sound without a scratch." The nurse's face turned solemn and slightly ominous. "However..."

Canada couldn't help but get a sinking feeling on account of the nurse's tone. "However what?"

"...Come follow me and I'll explain." The nurse then left the waiting room, prompting the North America brothers to follow. America seemed calm with a curious yet worried expression, while Canada, on the other hand, felt his heart race. He tried not to show it, but you can see a little fear and anxiety in his blue-purple eyes. Is the girl injured and the nurse accidentally overlooked it? Or maybe... the girl isn't human? Just thinking these thoughts made the reserved nation's anxiety increase bit by bit.

"G-ahh!" America yelped. "You stepped on my heel!"

"W-what? Oh, sorry," Canada apologized after stepping away. The two then hurried to their normal pace behind the nurse. _Calm down, Canada,_ the elder blonde repeated over and over in his head. _Just calm down._ _Don't think about those strange and awful things about the girl. She's safe and sound and that's all that matters, right? Right._

The nurse opened the door where the girl is resting and came in as America and Canada followed. The girl was sitting upright, wearing an aqua-colored hospital gown with pink heart patterns all over. Due to the luminosity of the fluorescent lights, the girl's white hair is a little brighter. Curiously enough, her ribbons are still in her hair. Her white summer clothes and undergarments are on the white nightstand and her white wedge shoes are at the base of it.

Canada stared at the girl's crimson red eyes. He couldn't help but get an ominous feeling looking at her. Sure, the girl looked innocent, yet sad and curious, but Canada's anxiety level just won't go down.

"The only safe thing about the girl is that she is born with partial albinism," the nurse started to explain. "However, we couldn't find her birth records everywhere, including her blood type, date of birth, height and weight hereafter, and her name. Her pulse is normal, like a human being. Her weight is also normal; she weighed 33.4 kilograms, her height, 144 centimeters; so overall, she is a healthy child."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," America spoke up. "You said there was no trace of her birth records. She could tell you her name if you asked her, right?"

"We did ask for her name, her address, even her parents' names," replied the nurse. "However, all of her answers for any of these questions were 'I don't remember'."

"And as for her parents? They're still alive, right?"

"We don't know for sure," replied the nurse. "We even asked for her parents' home phone number, but she said she doesn't remember that either. The doctors then diagnosed the girl as amnesiac as she doesn't even remember her origins."

_Doesn't remember her origins..._ thought Canada. _Of course I don't know everything about this girl, but I saw her running towards the crosswalk wearing her wedges..._

"...W-wait," he finally spoke up, which brought the nurse's attention to him. "I saw the girl trip on the slippery asphalt on the crosswalk and fell onto her side. I think she might have hurt her ankle. Is that taken care of?"

"Yes," replied the nurse. "We took the X-rays on her right ankle and found that the ligaments there have ripped halfway. It should heal within half a month or less."

"Well, that's good to hear," America sighed with relief.

Canada lowered his head and frowned in thought. The nurse said that the girl has amnesia. She also said that an X-ray has been taken on the girl's sprained ankle. "You have scanned her for any signs of brain damage, right? Since you said the girl has amnesia?"

"No, not yet," said the nurse. "However, we did find something..." There was an awkard yet ominous silence. Canada was beginning to get nervous again. He doesn't want to put down any prejudice, but he has to know if his feelings about the girl had been confirmed.

"We did find something disturbing," the nurse began again, her voice shaky but remained steady. "While taking off her hair ribbons as we are placing her in the gown, one of the doctors felt a dull prick on his finger. As he undone one of the ribbons, he was..." The nurse took a deep breath and then exhaled shakily, continuing. "He was shocked at what he saw. Two small cat-like horns protruding from both sides of her head. One is in good shape, but the other looked nearly fallen apart."

Canada could feel a chill run up through his spine and his heart plumment at the same time. Horns coming from the girl's head? This is got to be some prank, right? He glanced at America. His expression was in full shock. Naturally, he doens't believe in magical stuff like Enlgand and Norway, but the notion of the horns sounded very real, much like a creepypasta.

The nurse continued, "The doctor wanted to experiment on the girl, but I, one of the nurses, protested, for I thought these horns was just a minor genetic mutation of some sort. I told him we should take good care of the girl first, even promised to keep what he saw a secret. Eventually, the doctor agreed."

"Why bother telling us now?" asked America with confusion. "You and her could get in serious trouble if he finds out."

"As I said before, we haven't conducted a scan yet," the nurse replied, now a little more calm than she previously was. "I figured it would be best to tell you beforehand. I'd rather not recommend telling the others that I told you, though."

"Don't worry, we'll keep a secret," said Canada as calmly as he could, forcing a smile.

The nurse smiled as well. "Thank you. Oh, by the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time. Are the two of you, by chance, relatives of this girl?"

The two brothers became shocked as they did not know what to say. America had only rescued the girl from a fatal car accident. How would he and Canada answer? "Uh, we've just met this girl on the crosswalk. I couldn't say that we're, uh, r-relatives of her or a-anything of the sort..." Canada said nervously.

"Yeah," said America. "I even rescued her because I'm-!"

"Please don't give away your reputation, brother," Canada interrupted, which relaxed his brother. "Well, no, we aren't. We've only met her on the crosswalk. One could even think she might be suffering from abuse at her home."

"I have been thinking of the same thing," said the nurse. "And it might be too dangerous for her to go to an orphanage for the time being. The kids there might harshly bully her about her, um, horns."

"I know how that feels," says Canada. He remembered the times when he was a child when he was berated by other children, and America was the only person in the world to raise him up (except for the time when Canada berated him for three hours straight about every single one of America's flaws). And as an adult now, he was often mistaken for his brother and always goes unnoticed and neglected by others, save for America, France and Cuba, his best and only friend immune to Canada's "invisibility".

Something then caught the Canadian's eye when the albino girl started to get out of her bed, still wearing the gown and her right ankle bandaged. She is somewhat short for her age, as she attempted to climb off gently. Her left foot touched the cold bare floor, her other did the same. She stood up, putting less weight on her injured ankle. She focused her eyes on Canada. The Canadian's heart didn't race nor did he feel any more nervous. The albino girl's crimson red eyes looked very innocent and curious, yet depressed and lost. Canada shook his head. _You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Canada!_ said his consciousness. _That girl is not a monster nor is she a demon; or even possessed by it! She is just a little girl with horns; it's not like she will kill you or anything!_

Canada made a pleasant yet small smile did a little wave. The girl's face remained stolid, though she blinked, looking somewhat confused. A second later, she waved back only once, without a smile. This boosted Canada's fluffiness. _Well, she may seem sad, but at least she looks super-cute!_

The nurse turned to the girl, confused at who Canada was waving at. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked in a motherly tone of voice as she approached and kneeled to the girl. "You're ankle is injured."

"Well, that girl waved to someone or something," America retorted. "But I really don't know who or what she's waving to."

_Somehow, I think Enlgand's "magic friends" might "be more seeable" to other people,_ Canada jokingly thought.

The nurse turned her head back with a chuckle. "I think she might be waving at you. I guess she must have taken a liking to you."

Canada blushed slightly, averting her eyes from the girl. Jeez, that girl must be to cute for her own good!

"Although," the nurse said as she stood up. "When her ankle heals, even with her amnesia, since she doesn't remember her parents, I really wonder who would take her into custody. With her horns potruding from her head, I'm worried that she might face some huge prejudice at orphanages."

Canada whispered in America's ear, "Now I feel even sorrier for the girl because of her horns and albinism."

America whispered back. "Who do you think would take her into custody?"

"I don't happen to have any ideas on me, do you?"

"I think I might have one..."

"Remember what my brother said before about the kid being abused by her parents?" America spoke up. "Suppose she was abused physically and mentally just because she was born with horns?"

"I suppose that could be a possible theory," the nurse lowered her head. Then she turned to the girl, who was twirling her finger in her hair ribbons. "But from what I can tell, I don't see any bruises or scratches. She might have a fairly high metabolism."

Now it's Canada's turn to lower his head. He and the nurse agreed that the girl suffered from child abuse and parental neglect at her home. Perhaps they sent a powerful blow to her head, rendering her amnesiac, and ran away out of fear. Well, due to people having amnesia, waking up with your memory comletely blank and find yourself surrounded by evil people and to run away is to be expected. The nurse also said that the girl doesn't remember her address, home phone number, her name, even her parent's names. So the best solution might be...

"How about if I take her under my wing?" Canada asked, which brought surprised looks to America and the nurse. (Except for the albino girl, who looked more confused than surprised.) "Think: this girl has been treated extremely harshly by her parents, right? And she has amnesia from that abuse, right? She needs a sweet and loving guardian who would look after her and care for her."

"And a strong sense of heroism- Mmmphh...!" America was saying before his brother covered his mouth.

"She also needs some love, at that," Canada finished.

The nurse thought it over for under a minute. She looked at the girl, who was listening to the whole conversation the entire time. Her face was glowing with eagerness, even though she doesn't even realize it. She looked ready to hop off her hospital bed anytime. The nurse then said, "I would, um, have to see what she thinks." She approached the girl once again. "Sweetheart, one of these two nice young men is willing to take you under his care. Since you have amnesia, you would be able to regain your memories once you are adopted. It will also give you an opportunity to start fresh with a new life. Do you wish to be adopted by one of these men?"

The girl was silent for a moment, her face ever so stolid and unchanging, yet with a sense of depression and innocence. Finally, the girl mouthed, "...Yes..."

The nurse couldn't read the girl's lips. She came closer and said, "Come again? I couldn't hear you."

The girl said a little louder, "...Yes..."

The nurse backed away and turned to America and Canada. "She said 'yes.'"

"Terrific," said Canada with a smile (and uncovering America's mouth).

The nurse smiled as well. "Oh, by the way, I haven't learned your names. I'm very sorry I didn't ask you two earlier."

Canada realized that, too, as well as America. "And we're sorry too; for being somewhat rude earlier. My name's Alfred F. Jones."

"And I'm Matthew, his older brother," both Canada and America used their human names.

"Ahh, I suspected you two were twins all along," said the nurse with a teasing smirk.

Canada scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, we pretty much get that a lot."

Even the nurse chuckled. "Would you two brothers please wait outside for a minute? I would appreciate that; she needs to get dressed first."

"Um, okay," said Canada as he and America exited the room and waited.

Canada breathed a heavy sigh. He hoped it was the right thing to do in adopting the girl. Although he seemed somewhat nervous. Suppose he is seen with her? What will the others say then? Well, Canada was thinking, _If they ask, she is my adopted kid sister who is somewhat very shy around strangers and very quiet._ Though he would have suggested that America woud take the girl under his wing... No, he'd rather not think about that. America would rather turn the girl spoiled rotten. If England were here with these two, then he'd be very overly strict with the girl; and Canada knows since he got very controlling and demanding of America when he and America are in their late teens (and in which prompted America to declare independence). As for Canada himself, he brought up the idea since he thought he was eligible for the role of being a guardian for the girl.

Under a minute later, the door opened, revealing the nurse and the little albino girl, who was in her old clothes, except that she wasn't wearing her right wedge she's been holding. Part of her face and dress can be seen while hiding behind the nurse out of shyness. "It's okay, sweetie," the nurse reassured. "These nice people will take good care of you." She averted her eyes to Canada and America. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yeah, we promise!" said America with confidence.

"Yeah, we'll give her all the compassion and care she needs," said Canada with reassurance. Even though I'm the only one who volunteered to be her guardian... He then approached the little girl once again, extending out his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

The girl slowly revealed herself from behind the nurse. Shyly, she reched out her hand until Canada's closed hers. A warm flush went through her body. Limping slightly, she walked towards the kind Canadian. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, eh?"

"Oh, yeah, it's still raining out, right?" America spoke up.

"Well, the rain stopped, last I checked," the nurse replied. "And it is a little humid out."

"Then I guess it will be a little warmer, then (well, possibly)," said Canada. "Thanks so much for nursing the girl to good health."

"Much obliged, um... what's your name again?" said the nurse.

Canada had to resist the urge to get flustered. But since it was their first meeting, he simmered down. "It's Matthew," he said.

"Oh, yes, much obliged Matthew," the nurse said then.

"Well, we'll be going now. See ya!" said America as he headed for the door.

"Yes. Goodbye," said Canada.

-On the Way Home-

The weather felt a tad humid after America, Canada, and the girl exited out the hospital. The night sky has a dark navy blue-green mix from all that rain. Luckily, the street lights were on, which gave an apricot glow in the suburan city. Canada looked down to his feet as America was carrying the girl in his bomber jacket, sleeping. Admittedly, Canada thought it was very cute, but he could not help but feel guilty about his thoughts towards the girl. He was very relieved that the girl didn't get seriously injured after America rescued her at the crosswalk, but his recent thoughts about the girl was something he regretted. Granted, the notion of the girl's horns disturbed him greatly, but the girl's backstory made him feel sorry for her, in which brought up a few questions about her family. Why would they treat her as if she's a monster in her home, let alone her albinism? If she's born with horns, it might not even matter, right? Would she have been treated as a normal human being let alone her horns?

Answer to the last question: Yes. Yes she would have.

Canada's thoughts wen straight back to the nurse's views on the orphanages. To his knowledge, he doesn't know any, but at least it would give him a good head start on to knowing about them. That, however, isn't the case, since he doesn't want to draw conclusions yet. What matters is that he volunteered to be the girl's guardian. Heck, he could even be her "big brother", like the way England was to America and France was to him (well, sort of) when he and America were young children. Horns or no horns, he will do the job.

"We're, uh, still taking the bus to your address, right?" asked America, which made Canada bring his train of thought to a roaring stop.

"Um, I say we take a taxi," replied America's twin. "It's a little late to take the bus. When you give her to me, you're still gonna have to keep your jacket."

"I know, I know, I haven't forgotten," America repeated. In America's case, he'd definitely be nothing without his bomber jacket. Without it, he thinks, he won't be the hero!

"Though, the only problem is, the street we're walking on right now is that there were very few cars," said Canada. "I pretty much doubt we're going to find a taxi that easily."

"Guess again~"

Canada tilted his head slightly at what his brother was saying, but he saw a pair of headlights coming, and then stopped in front of the two brothers. The North American twin was puzzled at first, but nonetheless entered the cab with America.

-At Canada's House-

"See ya tomorrow, bro!" said America as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah, good night!" Canada waved back at his brother with the girl in his arms (without being covered in America's bomber jacket).

Canada then entered his house. It was fairly dim, save for the hallway light upstairs. He then walked to his couch, laid the girl there and put a fleece throw over her. After that, he only stood for a full minute. Then he kneeled down and stroked the girl's white hair, careful not to touch her left horn. "Come to think of it," he whispered. "I didn't actually thought up a name for you yet. I guess..." He paused. "I guess I could call you 'Willow'." He then kissed her head lightly. "Good night, Willow."

~*Continued In Chapter 2*~


End file.
